


Suppose I Did

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badass Reader, Cute, F/M, I tried to keep it as gender neutral as I could, Just a drabble, Reader Insert, Steve is a babe, and is kind of your t.o, figured why not, fluffy kinda, grant was is a dick, haven't posted anything in a while, little angst, please give it a chance, sorry if the pronouns are a bit off., the reader is an agent, who loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra kidnaps you and Steve comes to the rescue. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppose I Did

"Anyone seen (Y/N)?"  Steve asked the group. The dust had settled after the battle of the week between Hydra and the Avengers.

Every member glanced around coming up with nothing until Steve's personal phone rang. "Hello?" He asked, the usual business tone of his voice coming through.

"Captain America." The voice said from the other side of the line.

"Who is this?"

"Don't you know? C'mon Cap, thought you were smarter than that."

It hit him. He knew he recognised the voice. "Grant Ward. Thought you were dead."

"Oh, you wish. We're survivor's, you and I." Ward growled from the other end of the line.

_"You fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"_ Steve heard on his side. He knew that voice. He wondered where its owner had gotten too.

"What have you done to (Y/N)?" He looked to his teammates. "Where are they?"

"Now, now, Captain." Ward hushed him. "(Y/N)'s fine, just settling in for their stay with us." In the background, Steve could hear you swearing to destroy him and Hydra.

"I swear to God if you hurt her Ward-"

"What will you do, Captain. Kill me? I'm sure (Y/N) has that order of business covered." Steve smiled at the _'Damn right.'_   he heard you say. "No, you'd never tarnish your reputation in that way."

Tony signalled to Steve to keep him talking. "What do you want?"

"Hydra is back, stronger than the original." Ward avoided the question. "I'm sure losing your Rookie wouldn't match that level, but then again they aren't just your rookie are they, Steve?" He used his name, rather than his title.

Steve was ready to reply when Ward hung up the phone. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings towards you, not even you. Was he really that obvious?

"C'mon Steve. Tony's working on her location. We're gonna get her back." Natasha promised.

\--

You stared at Ward in silence. What the hell was he talking about? Steve was your Training Officer. He'd never like you like that. Sure, you had a giant crush on the blonde, but he was just your T.O.

"You didn't know huh?" Grant commented, watching the reaction. "How could you miss it?"

"He's just looking out for me. He's my T.O after all." You murmured.

"Oh come on." Grant whined. He actually whined at you. "Why are you all so blind?"

You glared up at him from where you sat tied to a chair, arms behind the back both of your wrists bound with rope, ankles with Duct Tape. You had been working your hands out of the binds, thankfully your captor was too busy lecturing to notice. You pulled your feet out of the ankle restraints and freed your wrists before picking up the chair and breaking it on Ward's back. "Just shut the fuck up."

Ward was out, which was easier than you expected. You looted your phone from his pocket and pulled open the door, happy to find your weapons leaning against the door. You picked up your belt and sword and slipped it into a sheath, pistol slipped into a thigh holster before you looked around for the nearest exit. Three guards ambushed you. You fought them, kicking one in the groin, another you broke his arm before knocking him out with a foot to the head, the other you snapped his neck. You sprinted down the hall and took out three more guards with a gun before making your way into what seemed to be a hallway.

"(Y/N)?"

You glanced up to see Steve in the open doorway, before looking around at the bodies you had taken down. "Hi." You winced awkwardly, hoping Steve would ignore the destruction you left in your wake.

Steve chuckled, "Hey. Where's Ward?"

"Basement. Knocked out. Which was surprisingly easy."  You stepped over the bodies and towards Steve. "How'd you know where I was?"

"Tony traced the call." He smiled, "I guess you heard?"

"Can please talk about this later. Like over dinner?"

"Did you just ask me on a date?" Steve grinned.

"Suppose I did." You shrugged before strolling out of the house Ward had taken you to.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt "Kidnapped by HYDRA, steve coming to rescue you, only you managed to get out yourself."  
> Sorry, if it's not up to my usual standard. I've hit kind of a road block in my writing and so this is just something I decided to post because I can.   
> Feel free to comment, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
